nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 54
Walking In Surprised and Walking Out Jealous is the first chapter of the fifteenth volume and and the overall fifty-fourth chapter of the Nijiiro Days ''manga''. Plot The previous chapter, Chapter 53, is all related to Tsuyopon when he is struck with a dilemma about which college he should go to and what to do about Yukirin as he is willing to attend his fathers alma mater which is located in Tokyo. Of course Tsuyopon is smart and has the grades to attend the college but that would be meaning he has to live there and leave all his friends and especially his girlfriend, Yukirin. So a continuation from Chapter 53 as Tsuyopon called out to Yukirin as he made a decision and he wants Yukirin to know first before he tells anyone else as he will miss her the most and wishes he was an adult to be able to tell her to come with him, she is willing to follow him but her parent will not allow. So they talk it out and promise to see each other even though they would be apart. Tsuyopon starts the chapter by telling his friends during lunch time that he has decided to attend a university in Tokyo and of course they are shocked as they wont be seeing much of their friend after they graduate but because of the strong bond between the foursome they decide to support him all the way. After this, Keiichi quickly finishes off his food and announces that he will head back to the classroom. While making his way to the classroom he makes a stop at the vending machine and then encounters Satomi-sensei. They then head to the infirmary and have a small chat about graduation and what happens next. After the small talk, Nozomi then barges in looking for Satomi-sensei to require about her health card, when she then realises that Keiichi is also there and begins to freak out or more like lose her cool. She the wonders why Keiichi is with Satomi-sensei and then has a bad feeling seeing them in the same room together, she gets a spooky aura circulating her then Keiichi asked is she is free. Satomi-sensei gave Keiichi a box of donuts as she bought too much and he shares it with Nozomi as he cannot finish it on his own. Nozomi then pops a question asking why Keiichi was in a room with Satomi-sensei and is overtook by jealousy getting more and more anxious as Keiichi just kept dodging the question and then he finally confesses saying that he used to like Satomi-sensei a while back. Nozomi is ok with it because it was "A while back". She then asks Keiichi why the other 3 (Tomoya, Natsuki and Tsuyopon)aren't with him, he replies that he left the cafeteria early due to what Tsuyopon said (as he is going to Tokyo) and admits that he started to feel lonely and stuff. Tomoya, Natsukia and Tsuyopon then walk in finding Keiichi and Nozomi comes to realise that Keiichi looks happy when he is with them as they are all best friends. Nozomi, out of concern then searches up: "The feelings of a entrance exam student" for the sake of Keiichi but no luck comes out of it, as the Tomoya walks in saying he needs to use the tablet which Nozomi was using for some quick things, then comes to see what she was previously searching up on her browser history, a confused Tomoya then gets kicked out by a embarrassed Nozomi. The next day, Nozomi goes to Katakura-sensei to ask about Keiichi just out of concern. They have chat and leads to Katakura-sensei admitting that Keiichi acts like a child and the way he hates the ways of change. Katakura-sensei then goes on about how people end up leaving Keiichi but Nozomi interrupts stating that she wont leave him because she loves him. She then believes that if she keeps loving Keiichi that will be enough to support him. Keiichi then barges in saying that he needs Katakura-sensei's house key as he left his, he sees Nozomi and asks her what she is doing as Katakura-sensei then says that he is giving her some advice. A confused Keiichi then receives the key and leaves as Nozomi follows after him stating that she has 'club activites'. While walking together Keiichi asks Nozomi if the 'advice chat' was just payback for Satomi-sensei and she denies it as he is wrong then admits that she was just concerned about him saying that she thought something was bothering him. He denies that something was bothering him. He later states that whether something is bothering him or not it's not her problem, which hurts Nozomi as she was just trying to help him and he says what can she even do, as he did not ask for her help. This again deeply hurts Nozomi thinking that Keiichi didn't have to say it in that sort of way although she believes he is correct but then states that it is because he tells her nothing and all her efforts were just to please him as his problems do concern her because although she confessed to him he never gave her an answer and he just keeps running away from everything and thats why a kouhai (a underclassmen) like her is worrying about him. She realises that she had said too much and bursts into tears and runs away. As Nozomi reaches home Tomoya realises she is home early and then sees her crying as she then states that she has said something horrible to Keiichi and asks what he should do. Tomoya making a surprised face, the chapter ends with a thought bubble of Nozomi stating: "I've made a mistake." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters